CoolFool
by KasNaranja
Summary: ¿Un doble maligno de Dinamarca? Hay que estar muy mal de la cabeza para pensar que puede quedarse con la casa de este…One Shot.


Hola ^_^

Aquí un fic que escribí para solicitar al personaje de Dinamarca para el roleo del Bishoujo Team.

No es una historia muy pulida porque aun estoy muy verde con lo que a estos personajes de Hetalia se refiere, pero espero que os guste un poco al menos, yo al menos me divertí escribiéndolo. 8D

-Hetalia no me pertenece ni me lucro escribiendo estas historias (de momento, se aceptan ofertas ;D ).

Pero me conformo y me alimento si me dejáis review.

* * *

_Cuando se es feliz, hay que demostrarlo._

Dinamarca reía a voces sin cortarse un pelo ni importarle si molestaba a alguien mientras nadaba en el helado mar Báltico, solo alguien con una tensión por las nubes como él podría aguantar aquel frió sin sufrir una hipotermia. Pero para uno de los hombres más felices de la tierra, aquello era uno de los muchos placeres de la vida.

-¡Dinamarca! ¡Dinamarca! -Le llamaba desde la costa uno de los miembros de su casa.

-¡VOY! -Una idea le rondo por la mente y comenzó a bracear como si la vida le fuera en ello hacía la costa, se acercaba muy rápido, pero estaba seguro de que podía ser más, ¡más rápido!

Del impulso se golpeo en la pierna contra la arena haciendo que saliera del agua cojeando pero radiante de felicidad.

-¿¡Cuanto he tardado en salir del agua! -Pese a la imprevista pregunta parecía que le iba la vida en ello.

-¡Noventa segundos! ¡Es un nuevo record! -Al otro danés no le extrañó lo raro de la pregunta.

-¡TOMA YA! ¡Hay que celebrarlo con una buena cerveza!

Ya se dice que a un danés, solo puede comprenderle otro danés...

Dinamarca podía presumir de entre los nórdicos, y si le apuraban de todo el mundo, ser el más feliz de todos ellos. No es que se creyera superior al resto, simplemente querín que todos fueran como él: que apreciasen las cosas pequeñas de la vida, que se felicitasen por cada logro conseguido o se sintieran felices por poder esforzarse por los logros que aun no habían conseguido. Que todas las personas trabajasen por un rendimiento aun mejor... en resumen ¡que todos expresasen el máximo de la felicidad!

Se sentó en el banco de madera de la taberna disfrutando de una de las denominadas, mejores cervezas del mundo, otro placer de la vida como recompensa de su esfuerzo, ¡tenia que esforzarse mucho más para disfrutar del siguiente placer! Todos en su casa reían disfrutando del final del día... salvo un hombre al fondo de la taberna, escondido entre las sombras y cubierto con una capucha, ¿acaso no era la viva imagen de la intriga? Dinamarca corrió a la barra para servirse una jarra y llevarla hacía aquel hombre de actitud meditabunda.

Plantó el vaso frente a el sobre la mesa.

-¡Bebe! ¡Yo te invito! No esta bien dejar solo a un turista que viene a mi casa.

El encapuchado agarro el vaso agradeciendo con un gesto del mismo indicando que brindaba por la invitación de este, bebiendo lentamente y dejándolo de igual manera sobre la mesa.

-No soy ningún turista. -El desconocido habló por fin.

-Entonces, ¿quién eres? Vamos, háblame de ti. -Dinamarca se sentó frente a este tomándose la libertad de suponer que el desconocido le había invitado a esto mismo por aceptar su bebida.

-...No hablo demasiado de mí mismo.

-¿Ah, no? -Se le dibujo una sonrisa de oreja a oreja. -Pues no tienes que preocuparte por hacerlo ¡aquí nos dedicamos a no juzgar y a comprender a la gente!

-...Por lo que veo, eres una persona muy feliz... es algo envidiable.

-¿A que sí? -No pudo evitar sentirse adulado por aquello, aunque ya lo sabía, estaba mucho mejor que te lo dijera alguien que ni le iba ni le venia el tema.

-¿No sería triste si las cosas cambiasen...?

Se hizo el silencio entre ambos, aquella pregunta parecía encerrar mucho más de lo que quería decir, pero no mermó el animo del chico.

-¿Qué iba a cambiar? Las cosas están muy bien como están.

-¿Eso crees...?

Dinamarca se sintió mareado, quizás fuera por demasiada cerveza (aunque nunca le había afectado tanto), entrecerró los ojos un momento sintiendo nauseas cuando todo a su alrededor se fundió en sombras, acabando por cerrar los ojos mientras todo le daba vueltas para acabar sentado sobre el suelo por haber caído... ¿pero, no se suponía que estaba sentado en uno de los bancos de la taberna?

-Abre los ojos, Dinamarca...

Así lo hizo el mencionado, que miro en todas direcciones buscando algo que le resultase familiar... pero estaba rodeado de sombras y lo único real era la misma figura encapuchada que había conocido en la taberna. Este se bajo la capucha para revelar un cabello dorado como el trigo, despeinado y una piel blanca...

-Oh... eres guapísimo... -Dinamarca trago saliva sintiendo la boca seca ante esta visión.

-...Soy exactamente igual que tú, Dinamarca... -No era lo que el encapuchado esperaba escuchar precisamente, pero sí, su aspecto era igual que el de Dinamarca, su pelo, su piel, sus ojos, casi podrían pasar por gemelos.

-¿De verdad? -Dinamarca analizó el rostro de este, tenia un gesto más austero y ausente que el suyo, pero eso no quitaba lo que antes había dicho... de verdad que era guapo, guapo.

-Calla y escucha, -se estaba empezando a sentir incómodo por la mirada de este. -Dinamarca, tu me conoces muy bien.

-Creo que no, pero sería un gusto... -Bueno, en el caso de que tuvieran todo "todo" igual... pues también, por qué no.

-¡DINAMARCA! ... Ejem... -Carraspeó volviendo a la calma. -Soy tu lado oscuro, Dinamarca.

-¡OH! ¡Eso es genial! -Y emocionante, Dinamarca se sentía excitado por tener a semejante homónimo.

-¡NO! ¡No lo es! ¡A ver si te enteras! ¡He venido a cambiar las cosas! Y a traer a tu casa algo de sensatez. -Le señaló acusadoramente.

-¿Y como, si puede saberse? -Se puso en pie para intimidar a este gemelo malvado.

-¡Bajando los impuestos!

-¡POR ENCIMA DE MI CADÁVER!

No, no, las cosas para Dinamarca estaban bien, impuestos incluidos, a fin de cuentas no había malversación de fondos en su casa, la vida tal y como era, estaba perfecta, ¡y aquel "lado oscuro" suyo, infeliz y amargado en el fondo de una taberna pretendía convertirlos a todos a su imagen y semejanza! ¡Pues eso no iba a pasar!

-¡Luchemos, lado oscuro mio!

-No quería llegar a estos extremos, pero si insistes, que así sea.

-¡Bien! Yo elijo la primera prueba... ¡correremos por la costa a ver quien es el primero en llegar al otro lado de la playa! -Como si las palabras de Dinamarca fueran un deseo, las sombras se fundieron y formaron una costa y una playa de arena bacía a causa de que nadie estuviera allí por el mal tiempo. -¡Recuerda! ¡El primero que llegue al otro lado! ¿Preparados...? ¡YA!

Salio corriendo descalzo y levantando la arena tras de sí, forzando su cuerpo al máximo, resoplando del esfuerzo y prácticamente volando más que corriendo... ¡tenía que ganar!

Pero, desde lejos vio... como aquel lado oscuro suyo había llegado ya a la meta, y Dinamarcar ni siquiera había sentido su presencia.

-¡Has hecho trampa! -Esta vez fue el turno de Dinamarca de señalar a su gemelo acusadoramente.

-...Solo he corrido por el paseo marítimo... -Bueno, como que era lo más obvio, solo que el enfermo e hiperactivo Dinamarca no había caído en ello.

No le quedo más remedio que asumir su derrota...

-¡Lo haremos al mejor de dos! ¡La siguiente prueba será de construcciones!

El lado oscuro de Dinamarca parpadeo al ver los materiales que tendría que utilizar para aquella labor... cientos de piezas de plástico que encajaban unas con otras, pero ahí, de algo servia el nervio del danés, que de pieza en pieza, iba formando una fortaleza que seria la envidia del mejor de los castillos... aquella vez el lado oscuro no tenia nada que hacer.

-¡JA! ¡GANÉ! ¡Gané! -Superada la prueba, Dinamarca golpeo el castillo de Lego que él mismo había construido deshaciéndolo para sorpresa y espanto del lado oscuro... la verdad que como supuesto lado malvado no tenia demasiado por hacer contra semejante rival...

-Bueno... deja que elija yo la última prueba... -El lado oscuro comenzaba a sentirse muy débil... aquellos juegos estaban tirando sus planes de conquista por los suelos, tenía que pensar algo simple y eficaz...

-¡NO! ¡Elijo yo! -Dinamarca reclamo su protagonismo e hizo alarde de su poder de mando. -¡Al piedra, papel o tijera! -Aunque mandar, no significaba hacerlo bien, claro.

El otro puso los ojos en blanco, Dinamarca rebosaba energía mientras que él apenas podía con su alma, y aun así no había sido capaz de pensar en otra prueba más apropiada para el nivel de poder que le quedaba... además, tenía un as bajo la manga...

Estiraron las manos con los puños cerrados, a la de tres cada uno elegiría la que él creyese la forma ganadora...

"Dinamarca... es demasiado impulsivo, seguro que elije la piedra..."

Dinamarca se concentro frunciendo el ceño y pareciéndose completamente a su lado oscuro.

"La piedra siempre gana... nada puede con la piedra..."

Sacudieron los puños tres veces y...

-¡PIEDRA!

-Papel... -El lado oscuro había abierto la mano, ganando definitivamente el juego para espanto del danés... nunca imagino que fuera a ser tan fácil...

-¡No puede ser!

Una vez más todo le dio vueltas... pero aquella vez, se encontraba solo en la oscuridad, frente a él distinguió una ventana, tras el cristal, se encontraba aquel falso Dinamarca.

-¡Oye! -Se acerco golpeando el cristal, desde fuera, era como mirarse a un espejo... el lado oscuro sonrió cansado por el esfuerzo realizado, al fin había usurpado el puesto de Dinamarca, era sin duda la casa que más le gustaba, y sería un placer corromper...

-¿Dinamarca?

Se giró asustado observando a un tipo con el pelo del color de la paja y mirada entre cansada y ausente.

-Ah... hola...

Dinamarca, desde el interior del espejo lo reconoció.

-¡Noruega! ¡Sácame de aquí!

-Hola Noruega. -Se corrigió el falso Dinamarca poniéndose delante del su reflejo, ¿por que habría ido a parar a otra casa? Supuestamente le había llevado hasta allí la conciencia de Dinamarca, ¿pero por qué iba a sentirse aquel hiperactivo tan arraigado a aquella casa como para conducirle hasta esta?

-¿Qué estas haciendo aquí? -Noruega levantó una ceja sospechosamente.

-Pues... venia a visitarte...

-Claro... -A Noruega aquello le pareció rarísimo... aquel no era el Dinamarca al que él estaba acostumbrado, pero aunque era patente el engaño, no le importó, le gustaba que fuera tan tranquilo y silencioso.

El falso Dinamarca se sintió satisfecho por que el otro se creyera su mentira... ahora saldrían ambos de la habitación y todo habría terminado, pero cuando dio un paso, perdió el equilibrio teniendo que sujetarse a la mesa del escritorio de Noruega para no caer, el noruego se acercó a este sosteniéndole del hombro.

-Perdona... creo que estoy demasiado débil... he intentado luchar contra Dinamarca para para hacerme con su poder pero... me siento agotado.

-No te preocupes, nos pasa a todos cuando estamos con Dinamarca... -Noruega sintió la mirada extrañada de aquel impostor.

-¿Sabias que no era yo?

-Saltaba a la vista. -Dijo de manera resuelta.

-Bueno... -sonrió tristemente, -mejor entonces que me marche... no hubiera podido hacer nada aunque conservase mis poderes. -Poco a poco la imagen de este se fue volviendo transparente e intangible hasta desaparecer... Dinamarca con su hiperactividad, había derrotado al lado oscuro agotándolo...

Se escucho el sonido de un cuerpo cayendo, Dinamarca estaba tirado en el suelo echo un guiñapo frente al espejo, se puso en pie en el acto mirando fijamente hacía Noruega.

-¿¡Me has salvado la vida! ¡Puedo recompensártelo!

-Déjalo, Dinamarca... o yo también acabare desapareciendo de pesado que eres... -No tenía muy claro lo que había pasado, lo que si que tenía claro era... -¿Hay algún modo de cambiarte definitivamente por aquel tipo?

Ni que fuera que agradecía que fuera más calmado y silencioso que este...

Fin***


End file.
